


Lesson Learned

by Magicandmalice



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: ''Do you know, have any idea, what I would do if someone took you away from me?” Bucky asked.Steve found himself slightly breathless at the sudden heat in Bucky’s eyes.“What?”





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livingonaprayerstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingonaprayerstiel/gifts).



> For the prompt: Steve doing [insert reckless thing] on a mission and Bucky chewing him out until making out and stuff ensues
> 
> Got away from me but I hope you enjoy it

“I can’t believe you!” 

“The hell Buck? What did I do?” Steve asked, startled to find himself shoved hard into the hallway wall the moment he walked in the door. It had been a long mission and Steve had wanted nothing more to return home and spend some time with Bucky, just the two of them, like they used to. Being practically attacked the moment he said hello was about as far from his plans as could be. Which, honestly, might be rather enjoyable if it was for any reason other than apparently pissing Bucky off somehow.

“What did you do? I don’t know, does almost blowing yourself up and following it up by running into a room full of armed mercenaries by yourself ring any bells?” Bucky growled.

“Sam worries to much. I was fine and there was no reason for him to say anything…”

“No reason? Dammit Steve, you really don’t get it do you?” Bucky whispered, stepping back from Steve and letting him go completely. 

“Apparently I don’t. Buck what’s going on?” Steve asks, concern creeping in. Bucky had always been a mother hen when it came to Steve, but it had never been like this. Bucky seemed more worked up than he ever had before.

“Look around us Stevie. I have no one and nothing here except for you. Everything I had, everything I was, was taken from me by those monsters in Hydra. I… we… have a second chance, you are all I have and if I lose you again... I don’t think I am strong enough to come back from that. Do you know, have any idea, what I would do if someone took you away from me?” Bucky asked.

Steve found himself slightly breathless at the sudden heat in Bucky’s eyes. 

“What?” 

“I would burn the world for you Stevie, if you asked I would do anything for you. So if someone was to take you from me… I would destroy them. I would tear them apart, them and anyone else that had a hand in it.” Bucky swore. Sliding his hands around Steve’s waist he moved in close, pressing their bodies together. 

“And after that?” Steve moaned softly. There was nothing more arousing than Bucky being all possessive and aggressive over Steve. As long as they had been together it never ceased to get Steve all hot and bothered, a fact he knew Bucky enjoyed taking advantage of. 

“That depends. If you did something stupid, which knowing you is pretty likely, I would go find Strange, or anyone that might be able to bring you back to me, and then I would lock you away in this house for weeks. I would use those weeks to make sure you knew you were mine, every inch of you, mine.” Bucky murmured, his lips trailing a burning path up Steve’s neck.

“Buck!” Steve gasped, his body reacting to Bucky’s words and actions in record time. Wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and thrusting his hips against Bucky’s own, Steve bit his lip to try and hold back any other noises.

“You’re all mine Steve. If I ever hear from one of the others of you doing something stupid again I’ll strap you to the bed using those pretty Vibranium restraints we got from T’Challa before we left Wakanda.” Bucky threatened.

“Promise?”

A low growl was all the warning Steve got before he found himself lifted up, unforgiving metal resting under his ass as he was pulled away from the wall. Bucky carrying him down the hall, shouldering open the bedroom door and tossing Steve, surprisingly gently for all his apparent anger, onto the bed. Steve let Bucky strip him quickly without protest, letting his own eyes roam over Bucky’s own body being revealed to him. A sight that would never lose its appeal no matter how many times he was witnesses to it.

“I think a lesson or two might be in order tonight. I’m going to claim every inch of you, taste you in the most base of ways, all you’re going to be able to say is my name.” Steve shivered as those words carrassed his ear followed by sharp nip of even white teeth. A gravely moan making its way past his dry lips as Bucky whispered in the most filthy voice he had ever heard.

“By the end of the night, all you’ll know is me, and when you are so strung out on pleasure you can’t even manage to choke out my name, I’ll make you scream for me. You’ll never again forget what you mean to me, who you belong to and you’ll never forget just how much I am yours as well. Maybe that will make you think twice before pulling stupid, suicidal stunts, maybe this will remind you of just what you could lose. And if it doesn’t I guess I’ll just have to remind you every night for as long as we have.” Bucky swore, before moving to make good on his words.

Steve promised himself with his last coherent thought that he would definitely try to be a little safer on future missions.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
